


Just Own Up

by toxxic



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Brother/Sister Incest, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Feral, Furry, Incest, Knotting, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxic/pseuds/toxxic
Summary: After what happen to the family portrait, Dolly fail to admit her mistakes that made Dylan get tried of her excuses causing him to snap.
Relationships: Dolly/Dylan (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Just Own Up

**Author's Note:**

> !!TAKE WARNING TO THE TAGS!!  
> Based on the episode Balancing Act.  
> Damn why did I write this?! A bad ending for a bad episode?  
> I wanted to challenge myself to try write something fucked up, so yeah.  
> 

Dolly glue up the picture of her dad’s portrait, tear pieces all mix up. It was good enough for her. Just in time when her father stepped inside the house. Looking at the screw-up face and turning his head,” What happened to my snot?” Ask by Doug followed by the laughter of the younger pups. Dylan came down the stairs eager to see his step-sister finally owning up her actions, “Oh Dolly would full you in.” Replying to his stepfather. Doing a paw gesture of ‘go-ahead’ stopping his stepsister from escaping the scene.

Her eyes looked everywhere in the panic of having to tell the truth. “Right Dolly?” Dylan snarky expressed. The tomboy pup was about to confess until she made a joke about it, “Oh, ohhh, what shady pup would do such a thing?!” Dolly cheeky remarked and laughed away. Dylan is in deep disbelief, he couldn’t believe she was making excuses again. He shouted at her name but she was already gone. 

After cleaning up a bit more before tonight dinner Dylan met Dolly again lying down watching t.v. He wrinkled his nose displeased, “You know you could at least help me clean around here.” Dolly covered her mouth with a paw and yawn, ”I would but being held up in the air by that metal box made me feel dried out.” Dolly lazily replied and turned back to the t.v. The nerdy pup eye twitches of his not caring attitude sibling, she can’t be serious. He jumped in front of her, clenched his jaw, _“How could you?! You said you would come clean of damages you did!”_ Dylan scolded. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, “I know I said that bro, but could you maybe... give me one past this time?” Dolly pathetically begging with paws close together. 

Dylan felt himself getting angry and angry, he never felt this upset so much. He felt like Dolly stabbed him in the back and left him bleeding out. He even forgives her lies as she cries her heart; thinking she might fall to her death and holding on paw to paw with him. 

_Looks like that fucking meant nothing to her!_

"Dolly, you made a prom-"

"Dinner is ready!" Delilah shouted from the dining table. It made the rest of the dog family rushing and making noise down the stairs. The long floppy ear pup finds a way to avoid her brother, "Oh geez! It's dinner time, we chat later!" Dolly quickly joked as she ran into the crowd. Dylan was left there, deeply growing. He didn't feel like eating or talking to anyone at the table. 

It's late at the dalmatian house where everyone peacefully sleeps beside the two older siblings. Dolly was taking a hot bath due to being sweaty of recent events. She hoped out of the tub all dump, the bathroom door opened. She turns her head to the side to see her brother stand at the doorway looking pissed. 

Dolly sighed, "You're still upset over the picture Dylan. It's not that serious and besides it was kinda funny." She said as a matter of fact as she shakes off her fur. Drying off herself with making the floor wet, earning a clicked teeth from Dylan over the mess. His stepsister's back is turned, flashing her cunt in display. Something snaps in Dylan that made him run and pound on top of Dolly that knocks the wind out of her. 

“What the fuck bro!? Get off-” Before she finished yelling angrily at him, Dylan stared grimly at her. Letting his whole body weight sits on top of her chest causing his sister’s back to being uncomfortable on the title floor. “Uhh… Dylan, what’s going on?” Dolly asked, looking bewildered. 

_“Dog you’re such a fucking dumb bitch.”_ Dylan spat, snarling his features. 

The other dalmatian wide-eyed as her mouth dropped open. Never in her life, she grew up with Dylan would say anything vulgar. Even when it came to mild stuff that wasn’t offensive, he would break down like a wimp and apologize over the little bit things. But now… he's acting like a whole different person, being more dead stone. But Dolly tries to keep cool and figure out what's wrong with him. 

“Look, I don’t know what's up with you lately. But you need to cut this shit out before I beat your ass!” Dolly argued, struggling to push the nerd off from her. 

*SMACK* 

A loud ego noise bounces around the bathroom walls, Dylan smack Dolly’s hard across her face. Having her face smack to the left and cheek burns with stock and embarrassment. Gasping with a fixed face and almost scared of the way her brother curled his lip. 

“You know Dolly, sometimes your voice gets really irritated,” Dylan responded in the matter-of-fact. He feels himself getting harder by Dolly’s meek state as he hovers over her; his red canine member taps her snout.

_“It’s time for your annoying mouth to be useful for one!”_ He bellowed baring teeth.

_“WHAT WAIT-_ ” She was cut off by the fast lunged of her brother dick in her mouth. 

Panic shot through Dolly as Dylan forcefully thrust in her mouth. She couldn’t believe this is happening, this is so fucking vile. She wanted to vomit from tasting her his cock and that horrible look of disturbed lust he gave her. Pissed off that she let her sick ass brother do this to her while she struggled underneath him. Dolly angry squinted her eyes as she deeply claws Dylan’s legs and bites hard on his shaft. Earning a harsh scream from the crazy dog, hopefully, that would make him stop. And most importantly to let someone hear and rescue her. 

_But that didn’t work. It made him even more deranged._

Dylan’s pupils have swirling spirals as he let out a thick breath. He shocked himself by the pain forming into pleasure, shit he never knew he would be into something like this. The pressure from Dolly’s fangs that grips onto his dog-hood made Dylan intoxicated. 

_“You’re a dirty bitch huh Dolly? Well, HOPE YOU LIKE DEEP-THROATING RED COCK SLUT!!”_ Dylan harshly barked. 

Fear in her eyes as she watches her brother hips heavily bounces up and down on her face. Rapidly thrashing his shaft deep into her throat, it became very difficult to breathe. Dolly deep claw Dylan’s legs that blood started to drip, to stop this madness torture. But it only made him thrust more and moaning heavy. The tomboy arched her back as she gagged and choked on her own saliva. 

_**“OH DOG! PLEASE FUCKING STOP, STOP!!”**_ Dolly dreadfully though as eyes rolled up, feeling tears to build up. 

Sure forcing Dolly to suck him off with her wet hot mouth and whining gets his kicks going. But it wasn't enough, so Dylan pulled out his cock and made her gasp for air. Dolly turns around and vomits on the tile floor; a mix of green and blown texture that drips from her lips. She felt so revolting and wanted to get away from this hell. She got the chance to get away as her psycho brother stopped moving from his high. 

Running quickly to the door, **“SOMEONE HELP PLEASE HELP!!”** Dolly loudly cried, suddenly Dylan spring at her and bang her head on the floor shutting her up. 

Dolly's head rings at the horrible pain from the hard slam. It took out a tooth and made her mouth bleed out, tears burst down her face. _**“D-DYLAN I-I SORRY I-I LIE!!”**_ She choked, dropping on the floor. 

The other dalmatian bent down to her chuckle a bit, “Oh Dolly, you had your chance to redeem yourself. ” Dylan climbs on top and Dolly stops, frozen on spot. His member is still hard as he gently rubs the tip at Dolly’s dog pussy. 

**“P-PLEASE D-DON’T, DON’T DO IT!! Y-YOU GOING TO BE FUCKING DEAD WHEN EVERYONE FINDS OUT!”** Dolly threatened, watery eyes as her whole body tremble. 

Dylan darkly snorts, _“Pfft, you really think anyone would believe a dumb lying slut like you!?”_

Moving his dog-hood away from her sex, "Besides, I'm not going to fuck your dirty cunt. Wouldn't want an unwanted pregnancy." Dylan plainly answered back. 

Change in position, a dark chill came down on Dolly when his dick pokes at her asshole. Feeling the cold pre-cum made the nauseous building up again. 

**Oh dog, oh fuck, fuck FUCK!!**

Panic in her eyes while heartbeat racing, _**"D-DEAR DOG DYLAN…. D-DON'T, PLEASE STOP…"**_ Dolly loudly pleated. 

He ignored her begging. Dylan's eyes turned back into spirals, drools dips from his mouth. 

_"Unlike you, I'm a dog of my words. I take responsibility."_

Dylan roughly slammed his hips onto Dolly’s ass that caused her to scream her heart out. The saliva didn’t help for easy entry as the excruciating pain skyrocketed. The shaft thrashing and tearing of muscle causing blood to dips from her backdoor. Dolly gaze directed downward, in a trance of the situation. She felt the guilt of this was her fault, she’s the one that caused this. She should have own up to her mistakes, her fuckups. Thinking about it some more combined with the agony pain and the taste of copper in the mouth, Dolly vomited again now mix into blood on the floor. Fucking dog she feels disgusted.

The sloppy thrusting and the tightened walls around his cock made Dylan mad with lust. He never have thought forcing his way with Dolly would feel really good, he prefers fucking his crush Portia if he was honest. The other dalmatian tried to get away from underneath by thrashing about. So he drops his whole body weight on Dolly and bites down hard on her left ear earning a hiss. 

All of Dolly's cries and begging him to stop made Dylan overdrive. Breakneck deep trusting, pounding like he never did. Feeling his dick swollen, Dylan knows he soon cum. Holding onto his sibling while crunching on her bloody ear; he deep knotted and came into Dolly's ass. She gasps feeling the hot seamen as her brother moaned breathily. The hell experience Dolly face made her drop-head right onto the waste she threw out, tried, she didn’t want to do anything no more. After his climax, Dylan falls over as he pulls out his cock leaving a trail of mix cum and blood leaking out her asshole. Looking at how his sister is hurt, with no life in her eyes, and curls up in a ball. The realization hit him hard of what he did. 

Wide-eyed and trembling from assaulting his own sibling he slowly walks towards her, _“D-Dolly I-I-I don’t k-know what g-got into m-me.”_ He placed his paw on her own, _“I-I-I so s-sorry…”_ Dylan hiccup, meekly choked. Feeling the tears dripping from his of his wrongdoing wanted to do something right but the damage is already done. 

Dolly snaps his paw away and feral back away, **“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”** Dylan making his body small. **“LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!”** Dolly hostilely barked. 

Dylan froze in a trance and nervously laughed low, _“H-Huh oh. I-I see y-you’re tired. I-I going t-to bed now, g-goodnight.”_

The whole scene made Dylan delusional. _Everything is fine_ , as he has a depressing smile existing out of the bathroom. Leaving Dolly in a mess, mind break as she curls back into a ball and cries all night. 


End file.
